yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Aytaç Açıkalın
thumb|right|335 px Benim öz geçmişimi, benden başkaları pek bilmez, hele “tüm” yaşamamı hiç kimseler bilmez. Beni tanıyanlar var, onlar diyor ki: “Aytaç Açıkalın bir eğitim efsanesidir.” Benimle bir iletişim ortamında olanlar, algıladığım kadarı ile içtenlikle, “Üstat” diye hitap etmeyi tercih ediyorlar. Ben, Guru ya da CEO olmaktansa “USTA”, üstat olmayı bir iltifat olarak kabul etmeyi yeğlerim. Beni benden sorarsanız, “Ben güncel bir eğitim dinazoruyum.” Özgeçmişi 1955 yılında Diyarbakır Kabi (Bağıvar) Köyü İlkokulu stajiyer öğretmeni ve başöğretmen vekili olarak göreve başladığımda 20 yaşındaydım. Gerçekte 19 yaşında başlamam gerekirdi bu göreve ancak ortaokulda hastalık (sıtma) nedeni ile bir yıl okula gidemedim. Sıtma, yokluk, kıtlık, savaş ve her tür yoksunluk vardır benim kuşağımın özgeçmişinde. 1958 yılından başlayarak 12 yıl, İlköğretmen okullarında “essah öğretmen” yetiştirmeye gönül verdim, emek verdim. Hatay İl Milli Eğitim müdürlüğüne atandığımda 35 yaşımda, Dante’nin deyişi ile “ortasındaydım ömrün”. Kırk yaşımda Edirne İl Milli Eğitim müdürü iken Milli Eğitim bakanlığı’ndan ayrıldım. Alanda öğrendiklerimi yeniden yapılandırmaya giriştim. Üniversitede öğrenime başladım. Kırkbeş yaşında “Eğitim Yönetimi Teftişi Planlaması Ekonomisi” alanında aldığım “doktora” unvanı ile 1995 yılında aynı alanda profesörlük unvanına ulaştım. Üniversite çatısı altındaki akademik yaşamımı 2002 yılında emekli olarak tamamladım. Şiirsel bir deyiş ile “Çekildik izzet-i ikbâl ile bab-ı ulemâdan “ BU GÜN (2012) YETMİŞ YEDİ YAŞINDA alanda “insan kaynağının geliştirilmesi” çalışmalarımla gerçek anlamda eylemli akademik bir çalışma sürdürmekteyim. Öğrenciler, öğretmenler, ana babalar, okul ve eğitim yöneticileri, deneticileri ile AÇO (Aile-Çocuk-Okul) Birlikte Başarım çalışmalarımı sürdürüyorum. Kısaca, Ben artık, birikimlerimi bebeklerin, çocukların, gençlerin, yetişkinlerin, yaşlıların başarısı ve mutluluğu için herkesle paylaşırken, insanları, özellikle insanlarımızı tanıyorum, daha da önemlisi bilmediklerimi öğreniyorum. Yaşamımın ÖZÜNDEN de ÖZETİNDEN de mutluluk ve gurur duyuyorum. Aşağıda iş ortamında istenilen biçimde bir özgeçmişim daha var. Ciddi ve soğuk. CV KİŞİSEL BİLGİLERİM VE İLETİŞİM Doğum Tarihi: 06.04.1935 Adres: 9. kısım A-12-A Daire 60 Ataköy/İstanbul Tel: 0212 661 65 63 Cep: 0532 663 12 44 Eposta: suaytac@gmail.com EĞİTİM Dünyaya geldiğim anda Okudum aynı zamanda 31.05.1995 Prof. Dr. Hacettepe Üniversitesi Eğitim Fakültesi Anabilim Dalı: Eğitim Yönetimi Teftişi Planlaması ve Ekonomisi Doçent Dr. Hacettepe Üniversitesi Eğitim Fakültesi Anabilim Dalı: Eğitim Yönetimi ve Teftiş 26.12.1980 Eğitim Doktorası Ankara Üniversitesi Eğitim Fakültesi Alan Dalı: Eğitim Yönetimi ve Teftişi 06.10.1977 Eğitim Yüksek Lisansı (Master) Ankara Üniversitesi Eğitim Fakültesi Alanı: Eğitim Dalı: Eğitim Yönetimi Teftişi ve Planlaması 02.07.1976 Türkiye Ortadoğu Amme İdaresi Enstitüsü Kamu Yönetimi Uzmanlık programı 27.06.1958 Gazi Orta Öğretmen Okulu ve Eğitim Enstitüsü Şubesi: Resim-İş 21.06.1955 Diyarbakır İlköğretmen Okulu 04.07.1952 Arapgir Ortaokulu 04.07. 1947 Çemişgezek İlkokulu MESLEKİ DENEYİM *01.07.2002 Emekli Prof.Dr. *31.05.1995 –01.07.200 Prof.Dr. Hacettepe Üniversitesi Eğitim Fakültesi Eğitim Bilimleri Bölümü: Öğretim Üyesi *11.12.1989 – 31.05.1995 Doçent Dr. Hacettepe Üniversitesi Eğitim Fakültesi Eğitim Bilimleri Bölümü Öğretim Üyesi *03.03.1983 – 10.1989 Yard. Doç. Dr. Anadolu üniversitesi Eğitim Fakültesi Öğretim Üyesi *12.03.1981 – 03.1983 Ankara Üniversitesi Eğitim Fakültesi Öğretim Görevlisi *17.07.1977 – 03. 1981 Ankara Üniversitesi Eğitim Araştırmaları Merkezi Plan-Proje Uzmanı *29.09.1975 – 07.1977 Orta Dereceli Okullarda Öğretmenlik * 11.09.1974 – 09.1975 Edirne Milli Eğitim Müdürü * 29.11.1971 – 09.1974 Hatay Milli Eğitim Müdürü * 28.07.1958 – 11.1971 Akçadağ-Van-Kastamonu İlköğretmen Okullarında öğretmen ve Yöneticilik * 01.07.1955–17.09.1956 Diyarbakır Kabi Köyü stajiyer öğretmeni ve Başöğretmen vekili YAYINLARI Kurumlarda Savurganlık İM Yayınları Ankara: 1985 Çağdaş Örgütlerde İnsan Kaynağının (Personel) Yönetimi PEGEM Yayınları 1997 (üçüncü baskı) Toplumsal Kurumsal ve Teknik Yönleriyle OKUL YÖNETİCİLİĞİ PEGEM Yayınları 1998 (Dördüncü Baskı). İnsan Kaynağının Geliştirilmesi PEGEM Yayınları 2002 (3. Baskı) Çocuklarımız İçin Eğitim Sohbetleri Pegema Yayınları, Kundaktan Okula ÇOCUKLARIMIZ, Pegema Yayınları 2006 (2. baskı) İnsan Olarak Okul Müdürü Pegema Yayınları 2007 Okuldaki Çocuklarımız Pegem Yayınları 2008 Eğitimde kuram ile uygulama arasındaki ilişkiyi gerçekleştirmek amacı ile yedi yıldan beri, EĞİTİM YÖNETİMİ adlı üç aylık mesleki-akademik bir dergiyi 40. sayısına kadar yayınlamıştır. “Okullarda Etkili İletişim” (Selahattin Turan ile) Pegem Yayınları 2011 PROJELERİ Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı ile H.Ü. Eğitim Fakültesinin ortaklaşa yürüttüğü, ”İlköğretim Müfettişlerinin Lisans Düzeyinde Eğitimi” çalışmalarına öğretim üyesi olarak katıldı (1997). Aytaç Açıkalın (2000). Okul yöneticileri için Eğitimde Kalite Arayışları Ve Okul Yöneticilerinin Rolü Projesini 35 ilde gerçekleştirmiştir. Aytaç Açıkalın, Haluk Yavuzer, Ziya Selçuk (2000-2003). Ana Baba Okulu Projesi. 10 İlde Anne-Babalar, Öğretmenler, Okul Yöneticileri ve Milli Eğitim Müdürlükleri katılımcılarına “öğrenme, okul, çocuğun gelişimi, okuldaki başarısı ve soyal gelişimini” içeren bir bütünlükte paylaşımlar yapılmıştır. Aytaç Açıkalın ve Bengisu Koyuncu (2006); AÇO (Aile Çocuk Okul) Birlikte Başarım Projesi. Aile ile okulun bütünleşerek çocuğun gelişimine yardım etmesi. Aytaç Açıkalın ve Job Arts (2004); Avrupa Birliği Projesi (Türkiye’deki Eğitim Sisteminin Geleceği Ile Ilgili Öneriler. Eğitim Yönetimi ve Organizasyonu Bileşeni Kapsamında Görevlerin Dağılımı Ya Da Sorumlulukların Yerinden Yönetimi?)(ALLOCATION OF TASKS OR DECENTRALIZATION OF RESPONSIBILITIES? Recommendations on the future of education system in Turkey A draft report by Prof. Aytaç Açıkalın and Job Arts in the framework of the Component Management and Organization Support to the Basic Education Program in Turkey Ankara, 27th of July 2004 Aytaç Açıkalın (2004); İBİGE (İş Başında İnsan Kaynağının Geliştirilmesi). Kurumlarda çalışanların mesleklerinin başında yetiştirilmesi-yetkinleştirlmesi. Aytaç Açıkalın (2003); İBYÖGE (İş Başında Yöneticinin Geliştirilmesi). Kurumlarda çalışan ya da yönetici adaylarının iş başında yetkinleştirilmesi. Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı İlköğretim Genel Müdürlüğü OYGEP Projesi. ALAN ÇALIŞMALARI Kurumlarda İnsan Kaynağının Geliştirilmesi (Yönetim Yaklaşımları, Ast-Üst Yönetim İlişkileri ve Yönetimi, Liderlik- Liderlik Yaklaşımları, Kurumlarda Çatışma Yönetimi, Yönetsel İletişim, Kurumlarda İletişimin Yönetimi ve İletişim Becerileri, Beş Duyua Dayalı Satış Teknikleri, Kurumsal Güdülenme (Motivasyon), Kurumlarda İnsan Kaynağı Biriminin Kurulması): SEKA, BOSCH, FİNANSBANK, TÜRKŞEKER, TMO, TCMB, TCK, TPAO, PAMUKBANK, ESBANK, FİNANSBANK, VAKIFBANK, TURİZM BAKANLIĞI, ERDEMİR, MİLLİ EĞİTİM, MALİYE BAKANLIKLARI, GÜMRÜK MÜSTEŞARLIĞI, EMNİYET GENEL MÜDÜRLÜĞÜ, AVRUPA BİRLİĞİ, ETİ MADENCİLİK kurumlarında, MEB ve MEB’e bağlı okullar, TEDAŞ, TEİAŞ, Başkent BEDAŞ, İstanbul BEDAŞ, Sendiklar, ROTARY Kulüpleri, KİPAŞ Holding, Tekerekoğlu Holding, AYKA Holding, Zorlu Holding, Çetin Civata A.Ş., APS Giyim Sanayi, AS Teknik Sanayi, İstanbul Büyükşehir Belediyesi İETT İşletmesinin 2400 otobüs sürücüsünün “İnsan ve Halkla İlişkiler” Eğitiminibaşarmıştır. Ayrıca, Türkiye Cumhuriyeti Merkez Bankası, makam ve servis şoförlerinin, Envar (Antalya), ALEV (İstanbul), TED Alanya, Bahçeşehir Konya özel okullarının ve Edirne, Mardin, Elazığ, Nevşehir, Tekirdağ Milli Eğitim Müdürlüğüne bağlı servis şoförlerinin eğitimini yapmıştır. Okulda Öğrenme, Okul Danışmanlığı ve Okulda Kalite Yönetimi, Velilerin, Öğrencilerin, Öğretmenlerin, Yönetimin ve Çalışanların geliştirilmesi: Rize, Trabzon, Samsun, Adapazarı, Kocaeli, Adapazarı, Bolu, İstanbul, Yalova, Balıkesir, Bursa, Edirne, Tekirdağ, Kırklareli, İzmir, Denizli, Afyon, Kütahya, Isparta, Muğla, Konya, Kırıkale, Yozgat, Tokat, Gümüşhane, Elazığ, Bingöl, Erzurum, Tunceli, Şırnak, Van, Şanlıurfa, Mardin, Batman, Gaziantep, Kahramanmaraş, Bitlis, Malatya, Nevşehir, Mersin, Antalya, Adana, Manisa, Ankara, Kırşehir, Çorum. Milli Eğitim Bakanlığınca düzenlenen 8., 10., 14., ve 15. ŞURA’lara, hazırlık ve gerçekleştirme aşamasında üye ve müşahit olarak katıldı. SON’dan bir öncesinde İki kapılı bir handa gidiyorum gündüz gece (Aşık Veysel) Adres: 78910. Mahalle Nilüfer Sok. 1/b iç kapı 60 İstanbul-Bakırköy-Ataköy E-Posta: suaytac@gmail.com Cep-Tel: 0532 663 12 44